


Take

by kumatt



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatt/pseuds/kumatt
Summary: What if Ryo was a size queen?





	Take

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Devilman Crybaby (through the lens of your humble, horny author). It picks up from the scene in Ryo's bedroom in episode 5. In my version Akira is not covered in demon blood.

When they enter the bedroom the lights are dim. The city skyline twinkles through the windows. Jenny lays Akira on the bed and leaves. Ryo takes a seat nearby. Akira speaks of killing and regret and shame. Ryo speaks about emotion and rationality. In the background Ryo can hear the voices of his confused guests being firmly escorted out of the penthouse.

Now it’s quiet. All he can hear is Akira’s ragged breathing. And faintly, the sound of the city far below.

Ryo gives himself a moment to assess his friend. Akira has pulled his knees up and is resting his hands on them. His head hangs and his eyes stare out, glazed and unfocused.

Ryo feels the impulse to solve this problem with money, but something makes him pause. It’s that quality of his, thinks Ryo. That unique quality of being Akira. Strange. Ryo gives himself time to wonder on this small mystery. What is it about Akira that makes him more than an asset to be managed? Ryo finds that his eyes have wandered back to Akira’s half-lit form. He’s lost his shirt somewhere, and Ryo watches his bare chest swell in and out, almost heaving with each rasping breath. 

“I know you’re suffering. It’s no good. You need relief,” Ryo finds himself saying, realizing at the same time what decision he has already made. “Luckily you have me. I’ll be your relief.”

He stands and looks down at Akira with calm, half-lidded eyes. Akira seems not to have heard. Ryo purses his lips, and begins unbuttoning his tailored white shirt.

The shirt flops to the floor and Akira looks up to see Ryo’s trousers slip from his waist. He’s casually, lazily beautiful. Slight of frame, with smooth pale skin. His grace of movement suddenly more stunning without the fine clothes distracting. He steps out of his trousers and pulls off a pair of designer briefs. He seems calm, unhurried and unaroused.

Akira stares at Ryo in baffled silence for one long moment. “What are you doing?” he finally asks.

“You need to fuck,” states Ryo matter-of-factly. “So you can fuck me.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“Sex relieves stress, Akira.”

“I would never. We’re friends. Put some clothes on.”

“Don’t be a prude. It’s just sex,” says Ryo, reaching out and touching Akira’s groin. Akira tenses but doesn’t pull away. “You need this,” Ryo says, smiling. “And I’m good at it.”

“For now, forget your troubles,” he starts rubbing Akira’s crotch through his pants, running his other hand up Akira’s muscled stomach. Akira’s bulge twitches and swells. “Yes, like that,” says Ryo. 

Akira squirms and tries to sit up. Ryo slides his hand up onto Akira’s chest. “No,” he says softly. “Relax.”

Ryo keeps gentle pressure on Akira’s chest and, with his other hand, deftly undoes Akira’s belt. He makes eye contact while he pops open the fly, pulls down the zipper and pulls away the underwear. Akira’s huge semi-hard cock flops out, landing on his belly with an audible slap. Ryo smiles and wraps his hands around it as he pushes a little harder on Akira’s chest. Akira slowly reclines back onto the bed, moaning despite himself as Ryo begins to stroke him.

Akira’s cock hardens in Ryo’s hand. Ryo rolls his hands over and around it with practised confidence. Akira cranes his head back against the pillow, choking back gasps. Akira’s cock is oversized, like the rest of him. It’s hot and hard and already wet with precum. Ryo’s quiet smirk starts to fade and his mouth hangs slightly agape as he attends to it.

Akira’s breath starts to hitch. “Ryo…” chokes out Akira. Ryo can tell what’s about to happen.

“Ah. No,” says Ryo. “This is too soon.” He grabs Akira’s balls and gives them a twist. Akira roars in protest.

“Shh,” sais Ryo. With one hand still holding Akira’s balls, he leans towards the side of the bed and reaches into a discrete bedside drawer. After a moment of calm searching through its contents, he pulls something out and recenters himself on Akira’s crotch. He opens his hand and a length of white silk ribbon tumbles out. He looks at Akira’s dazed, frustrated face and regains his smile. “You’re probably a virgin, so it’s to be expected,” he says, wrapping the silk in a figure eight around Akira’s cock and balls and cinching it tight with a bow. “Things like this are normal. And necessary if we’re going to have any real fun.”

“Ryo…” says Akira. His chest heaves up and down, covered in sweat. His eyes still dazed.

“Trust me,” says Ryo. He reaches back over to the open drawer and fishes something else out. An unlabelled plastic bottle filled with something clear and viscous. He squeezes out a dab onto his fingers, reaches around and touches it to his asshole. Ryo feels how tight he is as he rubs the gel on and looks back at Akira’s still hard cock. “Hmm,” he says.

“No…” rasps Akira.

Ryo’s eyes flick up to Akira’s. “You don’t want this?”

“Hahh,” says Akira. “I want it. But it’s-”

“Too big? I don’t think so. You might be a virgin, but I’ve learned a lot about what I can do with my body,” Ryo seems almost calm. “Even so, they say you can’t have too much lube.” He takes the bottle in hand, slides the nozzle inside himself and squeezes it empty. He can feel the cool liquid wash up inside him.

Ryo puts his hands on Akira’s chest and straddles him at his stomach. Akira’s cock twitching out of reach of Ryo’s hole. Ryo’s own, now-hard cock presses against Akira. He leans in close to Akira’s face. “I- hah- I’m going to enjoy this.”

Ryo pushes himself up off Akira’s chest. He brings himself down over Akira’s hips, one hand guiding Akira’s cock as his hole comes down to meet it.

The tip touches Ryo’s asshole and he pauses, adjusting to line his body up. He can feel its intense, insistent heat. Demanding entry. He closes his eyes and breathes out. He wills his asshole to relax. To open. And slowly it does, and the very tip begins to push inside him. He breathes in and out. Time slowing down. He faintly hears Akira moaning.

He opens his eyes and sees Akira, eyes wide, mouth open, staring back at him. “Can I?” asks Akira.

The reality of this massive cock registers more with Ryo now that it’s pressing up into his slight self. In truth he doesn’t know how far he can go, but what point is there in limits if you don’t find them and break through them? “Wait. I’ll start,” he says.

Akira stares at Ryo with feral hunger. It thrills Ryo to be the object of it. He holds eye contact, drinking in that lust as he lets more of his weight onto the cock. Onto his wedged-open ass. Slowly he stretches wider, and more of the tip eases inside. Ryo forgets to keep up his calm expression. His mouth hangs open and his eyes stare off as he focuses on the waves of warmth and sweet, tight expansion.

Ryo can hear Akira moaning with the effort of restraining himself.

The head of Akira’s cock finally, completely enters Ryo’s ass. Ryo can feel his hole clamping around the top of the shaft. He steels himself and begins lowering himself faster. Akira slides deeper and deeper inside him. Ryo lets out a long, descending moan as he stretches and fills. Finally, he settles onto Akira’s hips and realizes he’d forgotten to breath. He sucks in a few ragged breaths and looks at the ceiling, awash in the deep, penetrating sensation.

“N-now?” chokes out Akira, desperate.

Ryo refocuses his eyes on Akira, pushing through the overwhelming stimulation. “Yes. Slowly.”

Akira nods nervously. He arches his hips down, pulling himself out and then slowly, experimentally pushes himself back in. He and Ryo moan in unison.

Feeling more confident, Akira places his hands on Ryo’s hips. He arches his pelvis down, pulls Ryo’s hips up and then brings them back together. They moan again. Ryo has the fleeting sense that he’s no longer in control, but it flits from his mind. He trusts Akira, he realizes, with faint surprise. He closes his eyes and embraces the moment.

Akira and Ryo rock apart and together. Their moans become more insistent. They move faster. Akira becomes more fierce. His moans become almost growls.

Ryo realizes, between waves of heat and pressure, that something is changing. He feels more pressed. More deeply entered. His eyes open and he sees that Akira is changing. Transforming. A surge of fear and lust courses through him. “Y-yes. Yes! Yes!” he cries in rhythm to their sex.

He feels his body straining. He feels his insides shifting. Overcome, he demands. Take. Surpass. His eyes tear as he locks his gaze with Akira. “More!” He clutches at his own belly, wanting to embrace the feeling, and realizes he can feel Akira underneath. He looks down and sees his pale stomach swell in time with each thrust. “Hhhha. Yes. More,” he says, barely over a whisper.

Ryo closes his eyes, wrapping his hands about his stomach. Feeling Akira’s cock move within him. Fragments of thoughts flash through his mind. How can he be doing this? What will happen? Can he even survive? He feels something primordial stirring. The last of all his limits. The last line of defence, under everything, buried so deep he forgot it. He feels it rising up, moving to protect him. It’s the last thing standing between him and mortal danger, and he knows that it if he doesn’t suppress it, it will kill Akira.

In that moment, Ryo beholds Akira. Akira with demonic bands of black beginning to spread down from his shoulders, with teeth turned to fangs. His hands, claws, cutting into Ryo’s hips. And Akira’s eyes, full of wild passion, framed by his manic black hair. Ryo sees his devilman and knows he could never let any harm come to him. He dismisses the mysterious protection and opens himself fully. He exalts in the absolute freedom of absolute peril. He casts his arms back and casts his head towards the ceiling. He feels himself glowing, growing. He cannot see the wings he has spread, or the breasts he has formed. He looks down and sees only Akira.

Akira, who is stunned into stillness mid-thrust. Dumb amazement painted across his face.

Ryo raises himself up off Akira and reaches a delicate, feminine hand between their bodies. He finds the white length of ribbon and undoes the bow. It flutters away to the side of the bed. “Now,” he says with his beautiful voice. “Come for me.”

Then angel and demon come together, and come together. Their voices carry far and wide from the lush, dim bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this weird little thing. It was fun to write!
> 
> twitter: @mykumatt


End file.
